What we know
by fictionlover94
Summary: The 4 founders great 17x grandkids come to Hogwarts
1. Prologue

**Authors note: Please excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes I can't really fix that on my computer its half way broken. ||||**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't think JK would like us to own Harry Potter**

It was a crisp autumn day was beautiful. The orange, red, and green leaves was a pattern against the brown of tree trunks. The blue sky was turning dark however. Students was heading inside due to the growing storm. Some heading to the library to get last minute studing for exams tomorrow. The last days of term was coming to a close.

Harry Potter was leaving professor McGonagall's office to his flat. He just finished his visit to talk to Professor Dumbledore.

The four shall return," croaked out the hat to the current Headmaster, Minerva McGonagall. She looked up sternly at the hat, raising her eyebrows. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Come again?" she said slightly annoyed the hat was talking out of boredem.

"The four shall return," the hat said again. Professor McGonagall opened her mouth but nothing came out. The four shall return what in the world what that supposed to mean? She then followed the hats gaze to the portraits of the founders of the school. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, portraits did not move or speak.

"Are you saying the founders remaining descendants will return to hogwarts," she asked suspiciously. That hat was supposed to think up songs, not predictions.

"Yes," the hat said even more gruffly. The protrait of Professor Everard looked at her knowingly.

"What makes you think that? Voldemort is gone," she asked determind to get an answer out of it.

"The time has come," replied the hat simply with no other words to be spoken. Minerva looked at it once more. Then she looked at her paper work. The darkness outside her office, was getting darker. Dead leaves rustled softly in the brisk wind. A black cloud was looming high above the castle.


	2. Aubrie

Helga Hufflepuff sat outside in the middle of her favorite tree. Middle of the tree meaning, that its branches branched out everywhere. The sky was a red color from the witch burnings in the south. If they figured out about the 19 year old Helga. She shivered at the thought. Her house was in a view that seemed to be aligned with the horizon.

~~Future~~

Aubrie Holmes sat in the train. She had never been on a train, then again she was in London. She had lived in America with her parents. Her parents was going on a month long honeymoon in Europe. She was to stay with her mom's cousin Callie in England, so they can be close. Close Enough any way.

"Hi aunt Callie-" she started to say until she was cut off. Her aunt was staring at the suit case next to her. It was levitating about a decent 5 inches off of the ground. Okay stranger things have happened. Seriously stranger things have happened.

Then the bag just dropped to the concreated that was the platform landing. Her mothers cousin just gasped.

"Sorry about that. Weird things happen around me for some reason." Aubrie just kept talking thinking she was listening to her.

"So where exactly do you live?" Aubrie asked curious to know where she was going to be living in the next 3 months.

"Stratford, you know where Shakespere lived?" Her aunt or whatever had a forced smile on her face and they walked toward an old ford truck. Oh gosh her great aunt thought she was a freak and didn't know what to say next.

"Yea I studied him at school, Romeo and Juliet plus Hamlet I read over the summer. I heard we had to read that play this year."

"Well lets get you to the house, we don't need any one to see that display of magic. It looks like I have to contact headmistress McGonagall at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts is that a boarding school your sending me too."

"Well that display of magic tells me that I have to. Its a mandatory thing since I work at the ministery," she said and continued walking to the car pushing the cart of her things.

"So your trying to get rid of me?" she joked afraid that her aunt took her seriously.

"Well yes. Any sign of magic blood goes there to get trained to control it." She looked at her aunt incrediously and could not believe a word of what she was saying.

"I'm guessing with so many kids the Salem institute hasn't gotten to you yet. No matter we're going to get you into tip top shape," she declared and popped open the boot of the car. This was going to be a long trip.


	3. Shannon

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed! Here I am with the second chapter! Err I mean 3! Anybody notice the connection between where ravenclaw's decendents live? **

The Glenn was what they called the place where Rowena Ravenclaw was born. Some say the far side, some say the south side, and some said the north side. She was born some where in the middle though. Rowena renowed for her beauty was a witch. Some may not believe it but others will. Nobody could be that pretty.

It was the day she would meet him.

* * *

Shannon Halliwell looked over at the stairs to the attic, it was dark and not so scary. Trust me she had seen scary before and it was not just in her dreams. She looked over at her cat who was watching her, has now dozed off.

"Silly sparkles," she muttered to herself. The cat she named sparkles back when she was 5 and had given her many nicknames over the years. Ms. Sparks, the sparkler, and city of Sparks [just like the book] to name a few. She tugged on her dress with got stuck on a nail on the stairs. It's her cousin's wedding, the cousin on her mothers side. Her father is an only child, and so was his mother until she got to the strange last name: Ravenclaw.

"Okay so I'm looking for mom's old dummy," she muttered to herself. Her mother is making a dress for everybody in the wedding. The last one she had to make was one for herself.

"Come out come out where ever you are," she said into the dusty old attic. Then as if out of no where the dummy on its wheels wheeled toward her.

"Cool," she said to herself that was awesome. Did she have magic powers? Maybe if she lived in Britain for one more year instead of moving to Albania, she would go to some magic school. Her father owned a catering business but something brought him to Albania instead.

"Okay could you carry you're self down?" she joked around with it and when it didn't move she sighed and carried it down herself.

"Hey dad," she asked.

"Yes sweetie?" he asked not looking up from the wedding cake he was making. It looked really pretty with silvery white and dark blue icing all over it. Something about the colors was very familiar to her but she shook that feeling away.

"Honey," cried out her mother Alma Ravens, her maiden name being Clawford.

"Mom my dress is not ruined-"

"Didn't your father tell you? After the wedding we're moving back to Britian," said her mother finally glad she got her dummy. And that she told the news to her one and only daughter.

"Oh Daddy thank you!" cried out Shannon. She threw herself into his arms and hugged him until after 5 minutes when she let go.

"And I have you going to a very special school," said her mother knowing of her husbands magical roots. But not to know that Shannon was a descedent of Rowena Ravenclaw herself.

* * *

**Oh and I was doing a search over the internet and thought that these people would make a good version of the descendents. Umm some of them are older some of them are younger but this is how I'm picturing them. **

**Masiela Lusha as Shannon Ravens the descendent of Ravenclaw  
Morgan York as Aubrie Holmes the descendent of Hufflepuff [get an image of her from hannah montana with the glasses] **


	4. Shawn

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed! Here I am with the second chapter! Err I mean 4!**

Salazar Slytherin looked over at the babies in the arms of his wife. She had twins one boy and one girl, his wife Melinda was slowly dying. The child birth was too much for her.

"Mel," he started to say but she quieted him.

"Let them know your name as of mine," she said. From then on Salazar kept a family record until his ulimate demise. The only child, between Alma and Rutherford, only Alma's family line made it through.

* * *

Shawn Newport looked down at the paper in his hand. Figured he was going to be invited Hogwarts his family has been going there for centuries he even thought that maybe he was related to one of the founders. In fact this seemed to be right time to ask.

"Dad I just got the letter to Hogwarts," he told his father after he was led to the study by there house elf, Kiwi.

"Thats nice Shawn," said Hiriam Newport.

"The thought leads me to a question father, are we related to one of the founders?" he asked eyebrows raised.

"We have been going to Hogwarts for centuries yes. As for you Salazar Slytherin is our desendent he had 2 children a girl and a boy, we are a descent of the daughter. Thus the last name dying out very quickly we have kept a record of our family legend." His father picked out a very old book off the shelf.

"Feel free to read it," Hiriam replied handing to his son. "But what ever you do don't take it out of this Study." Shawn nodded and took the book he felt powerful as it was in his hands. He wondered if his father felt this way as he was holding it.

"Thank you father," he said and chose a wide leather chair in the corner of the room, far away from the roaring fire in fear of dropping it in.

"By the way your mother and I will take you to diagon alley tomorrow."


	5. Gordon

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed! Here I am with the second chapter! Err I mean 5!**

Godric Gryffindor was passed on a sword it was goblin made just right before the goblin rebellion. Ragnuk had personally given it to him and this was truly an honor. He had never ran into many creatures of the magical world before only wizards and witches. Ragnuk was needed saving and Godric had saved him.

"Thank you," and grabbed the hilt of the sword and pocketed it. He might need it soon.

* * *

Gordon Mitchell of Toronto Canada is moving to Britain because of his mothers job. She worked for Scholoastic publishing company and now London England was the next stop.

"Ready?" asked his little sister, Ivy. She was adopted from the country Vietnam since his mother can't have anymore kids. It had to do something with her growing older he never payed attention in health class. He nodded and followed her out to the car with his bag sitting on his seat. It was filled with the usual games and books.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he said.

"Hey are you doing that?" asked Ivy watching his bag unpack its self in the car, for the long trip.

"I think I am," said Gordon watching that happen all by itself. Whoa was streaking across both of there minds.

"You're magic!" Ivy was amazed could she do that?

"Whose magic?" asked his father Kamden Mitchell and his mother Michelle Mitchell was standing around the green SUV car.

"LOOK!" cried out Ivy and pointed to one of those packet things that you put in a water bottle. Lemonade mixtures was getting stirred in and then Gordon just made it stop. He could just tell it was him who did it.

* * *

Forset Landis as Gordon Mitchell aka the descendt of Godric Gryffindor.  
as for Salazar Slytherin's I can't picture him for now


	6. Florish and Blotts

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed!**

Shawn stood outside of Florish and blotts with a smile on his face he was getting a wand next. He wondered what kind of magic he could do being related to Salazar Slytherin. He figured he was a parseltongue like many of the others. Infact he praticed on a garden snake and it listened to him and it payed attention.

Aubrie Holmes was in Florish and Blotts fishing through books. Every piece of money she got for her birthday was traded for wizarding money. She was going to go wild with buying books. She was going to get her wand after getting her next most favorite place, the potions store. Though she was born with out the sense of smell she thought potions would be the best class.

"Who are you?" asked a boy with an air of importance.

"Umm my name is Aubrie Holmes, to be more formal Aubrie Beth Holmes. Formally of Dayton Ohio America," she said having the feeling that she knew this boy from some where.

"You a muggle I can just tell," said Shawn. He has this strange feeling like he knew her as well as she did.

"And what would be so wrong with that?" she asked before Shawn could say anything he was suspended in mid air and crashed down on to one of the metal tables. Shawn winced and Aubrie ran to catch up with him.

"Are you alright?" asked Aubrie. She did not like how this boy acted but something about him. Shawn looked at her his eyes narrowed and then went wide.

"You're no muggle, but no pureblood at that," spat Shawn. She looked confused and just walked off to the potions store. Shawn was still staring at her back. Then as if out of nowhere the boy, with out touching her, pushed her forward not to be seen by him. Aubrie just rolled her eyes what a bully a handsome one at that.

* * *

"Give it a go," said Ollivander as he handed Aubrie a wand. Instead of its desired affect it caused the windows to blow out and glass scatter across the floor.

"Not that," he said and he staggered back to the back selves. He looked at a wand that had one very close to the one that Helga Hufflepuff herself used. He thought for a moment and looked at the girl. She was slightly pudgy and he could see her back in the 11 century dressed as Helga leading in generations of wizards.

"Go ahead," said Ollivander and watched as she had a glow of gold around her.

"Perfect, willow 9 and a hippogriff hair." Aubrie smiled at the combination and paid 7 galleons for her wand. That was the same way Shawn felt when he got his wand.

**Aww one more chapter left! The storing and everybody figuring it out possible sequal **


	7. Sorting

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed!**

"Amberson, Paige," cried out the hat on the stool. It was several names until she got to his name. Gordon Mitchell, was far down the list and finally it got to his name. He watched a pretty girl with the name Aubrie Holmes get up on the stool and get sorted into hufflepuff. The hat said she was loyal, honest, and hardworking. She was also familiar to him maybe they knew each other in a past life?

Another boy with the name Shawn Newport was immediately sorted into Slytherin. He certainly fit that description he bet that he could talk to snakes.

"Mitchell, Gordon." Calmly he walked up to the hat as soon as it was on his head. The hat was doing something with his mind that he found uncomfortable.

"GRYFFINDOR!" he walked over to the house

* * *

Shannon Ravens looked over at the 3 kids that were sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. She had a feeling she knew them and something would happen if they were put together.

"Ravens, Shannon," called out professor Longbottom.

"RAVENCLAW!" cried out the hat. Then everybody seemed to look at her as she went to her table. Something was up everybody looked at the Holmes girl, the Newport boy, and the Mitchell boy. They knew something that the 4 didn't.

**The story and everybody figuring it out possible sequal **


End file.
